


За час до рассвета

by faikit, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Пара слов о счастье [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Цикл «Пара слов о счастье».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл «Пара слов о счастье».

Голограммы гаснут в полутьме, и на фоне светлых стен снова четко проступают черные провалы окон с яркими пятнами манхэттенской иллюминации. Полночь осталась далеко позади, но до рассвета еще достаточно времени. Тони потирает затекшую шею и заглядывает в опустевшую чашку — на дне лишь темные разводы и ни капли кофе. Лапа тянется к ней, видимо, поддавшись порыву навести порядок, но неловко задевает манипулятором и сметает со стола. Тони едва успевает подхватить чашку прямо у пола и жестом показывает не шуметь смущенно застрекотавшему роботу.

Но Стив не просыпается — Тони всегда удивляла эта способность спать даже при свете, игнорируя мирные звуки, и вскакивать при малейшем намеке на опасность, каким бы выматывающим ни был минувший день.  
Он ночует на диване, когда Тони не в силах бросить тот или иной проект на полпути. Первое время Стив делал безуспешные попытки отвлечь его, пару раз Тони даже уступал, но так и не мог уснуть и, в конце концов, под утро сбегал в мастерскую.

Стив умудряется занимать совсем немного места — устроившись на боку и положив под голову согнутую в локте руку, он оставил пространства еще для пары человек. Тони присаживается на край дивана и всматривается в его лицо. Стиву снится что-то тревожное — точеные ноздри чуть подрагивают, он хмурится и поджимает губы. Плечи напряжены, а на висках выступили бисеринки пота. Тони стирает их тыльной стороной ладони, проводит большим пальцем по лбу, разглаживая глубокую складку между бровей. Мажет костяшками по щеке — и лицо Стива расслабляется, а через пару мгновений на губах появляется легкая улыбка. Тони не уверен, но надеется, что причина хотя бы отчасти в его присутствии.

Они со Стивом будто в разных часовых поясах — таковы их привычки, расписание и образ жизни в целом. Стив просыпается с рассветом, а для Тони начало дня — всего лишь напоминание о том, что на самом деле он не железный.

Исходящее от Стива тепло действует как снотворное. Спокойное ритмичное дыхание — лучше любой колыбельной. Усталые глаза закрываются сами собой, и Тони больше не сопротивляется. Устраивается, повторяя позу Стива, укладывает голову у него под подбородком. Темнота уютно обступает со всех сторон, на плечо ложится приятная тяжесть. Стив привычным движением притягивает ближе, прижимает к себе, утыкается губами в затылок, но не просыпается. Тони сдвигает его ладонь чуть выше и кладет на грудь — туда, где раньше был реактор. Раны давно затянулись, но шрамы перестают ныть, только если согреть.

Тони слышит легкое жужжание, потом шорох, но уже не может открыть глаза. Он и так знает, что это Лапа — наверное, нес им плед и выронил по дороге, растяпа. Сокрушенный стрекот подтверждает догадку, и Тони улыбается, но подняться за пледом сил нет. Он засыпает с мыслью о том, что пока за спиной Стив, нет никакой необходимости беспокоиться о тепле.


End file.
